


flower crowns and naps

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Jonah scrolled through his InstaPic as Andi’s nimble fingers combed through his hair, separating it into small sections before beginning to loosely braid it. He hummed along to the indie song playing from his headphones.- just jonah, andi and buffy hanging out.
Relationships: Andi Mack & Jonah Beck & Buffy Driscoll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	flower crowns and naps

Jonah scrolled through his InstaPic as Andi’s nimble fingers combed through his hair, separating it into small sections before beginning to loosely braid it. He hummed along to the indie song playing from his headphones.

Footsteps crunched the leaves nearby him, and through his peripheral vision, he could see Buffy’s trademark black and white vans.

“Hey, Andi. Sup Beck?” He mumbled hi, as Andi continued braiding his hair, while also talking to Buffy. Before he could stop himself, he was falling asleep, Andi’s soft fingers still intertwined in his hair.

The warm late summer sun was all he could feel as he slowly woke up not too long later to Buffy’s voice.

“Why are we braiding things into his hair again?” She asked, and Andi responded with a giggle. “Because it’s fun, and we can add these daisies into the braids duh.”

Jonah yawned as he nudged Andi’s leg. “Can you make sure the daisies don’t fall in my eyes this time? They kept doing that when you and Libby braided me the other day.”

“Noted!” Andi said excitedly as Jonah began to nod off back to sleep, but not before hearing Buffy’s exaggerated sigh.


End file.
